


The Stray's Knight

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arkham Knight, Blow Jobs, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Is Arkham Knight, Light Choking, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, NSFW, Smut, Stray, Stray!Tim, Tim is Stray, anithero au, antihero, he has the biggest soft spot for him, jason cant be rough with tim, jason doesn't own tim, lets be honest, no matter how hard he tries, pisces314, tanekore, tim owns jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “I hate it,” Jason mumbles, closing his eyes when Tim drops his head back to look at him. He keeps Tim’s hand in his own, locking their fingers together.“I know you do, I’m sorry,” Tim whispers. Jason shakes his head softly with a small sigh.“It’s his brand… it’s like I’m… I’ll never be able to escape it.” Jason opens his eyes, lifting his gaze to meet Tim’s. He knows the sadness in Tim’s eyes is mirrored in his own.“…look at it this way, it could stand for Jason. You belong to yourself, you’re your own man.” Tim offers, sounding unsure. Jason manages a weak smile.“Let’s be honest, we both know I belong to you.”





	The Stray's Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts), [glaciya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Knight's Stray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033172) by [glaciya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya), [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/pseuds/TaneKore). 



> I just had to write this after the amazing art that TaneKore created and the equally perfect fic that Pisces314 wrote with it!  
> If you haven't read the fic, what are you doing with your life [go read it right now!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033172)  
> And if you haven't seen the art you haven't lived [so go feast your eyes on it!](http://jaykore.tumblr.com/post/172084808445/day-2-friendsenemies-to-lovers-supernatural)
> 
> And with that, enjoy this pure self-indulgent smut because I legit cannot help myself :')

_“Bruce would be proud of you, you know.”_

Tim’s words had been spiralling around in Jason’s head for weeks. He didn’t want to believe it, part of him just couldn’t accept the fact that Bruce could have ever looked at him with anything but disappointment and distrust for everything he has done. Arkham Knight was everything Batman didn’t want Robin to become, everything Bruce never wanted to see Jason turn into. Everything Bruce had taught Jason meant nothing in the face of the Knight. They became guidelines, not rules because the Knight made Gotham _his_. Batman’s city was a chaos filled nightmare. Arkham Knight’s city was a well-ordered nightmare.

 _No_. The Knight’s city would have been just as bad as Batman’s had it not been for Stray, had it not been for _Tim_. The Knight’s city, with the help of Stray, became the part of the nightmare before it started to play with your mind and destroyed you. It was the fucked-up ideas that gave you the nightmares. It was _better_ than Bruce could’ve ever done, and more than Jason had wanted to achieve.

_“Bruce would be proud of you,”_

“Are you?” Jason mumbles, staring blankly at the tabletop between them. Tim pauses, thinking maybe Jason’s just thinking out loud again. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Jason lifts his gaze, his hands balling into fists against the wooden surface. “Are you proud of me?”

Tim hesitates for a moment. It’s not his job or his responsibility to be proud of Jason. He knew Jason more as Knight than he ever did as Robin, so his opinion is heavily influenced. He might know the stories, he might have heard all the things Dick has said about wasted protentional and broken children who grow into fucked up men, but he never knew Jason for who he was before hell broke loose. Though, Jason could argue his life has been hell since the moment he was _conceived_.

“Are you proud of me, Tim?” Jason repeats. Tim can’t figure out why he’s asking, so he bites his lip and hesitates in answering. Jason swallows thickly and drops his gaze back to the table. Tim digs his fingers into his arm and mentally sighs at himself. He slowly walks over to Jason, standing beside him as he rests his hand on top of Jason’s head. He carefully strokes his fingers through Jason’s hair.

“You’ve had people try to shape you your whole life. Bruce… Batman wanted you to be one thing, a picture-perfect kid who wasn’t allowed to make mistakes to learn from. And it cost you your life. Joker… he tried to ruin you, tried to turn you into something else, something like him. He wanted to break you, and he did, it was easy to because you had already been broken by your father. You were too easy, so he destroyed you. And now… you’re neither of those things. You’re still broken, we all are, but you’re not perfect and you haven’t been defeated.

“You took the shit that was in your life and you made yourself into a person, a man who believes in what is right and will do anything to fight for that belief. You came from nothing, you’ve made something out of yourself, out of this city and out of me. So yes, Jason, I am proud of you. Because you stood up against all odds and you were beaten down, but you never gave in and now, this city can almost be called home.”

Jason doesn’t react for a moment as he lets all of that sink in. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting from Tim, but really, he hadn’t even expected Tim to have a proper answer either. He wouldn’t be proud of himself, hell he _wasn’t_. But the thing is, that Tim is right. He’s pulled himself up time and time again when life tried to bury him, he made something of himself when everyone expected him to be nothing. _He made it_.

He lifts his gaze to look up at Tim, meeting Tim’s soft smile. He turns in his chair slightly, reaching up to grip Tim’s waist in both hands. He pulls the younger down into his lap, his eyes falling closed when Tim’s hands run lightly through his hair and down to the back of his neck. He didn’t deserve Tim, hell he didn’t even deserve _Stray_. Yet somehow, here he was, in Jason’s arms, ready to stand by Jason’s side through anything for the sake of this city. Jason opens his eyes again when Tim pulls his head in to rest it against his chest, continuing to stroke his fingers through Jason’s hair.

“I am proud of you Jason, I always will be.” Tim leans down to press a firm kiss to the top of Jason’s head. He wraps his arms around Jason’s shoulders as he turns his head to rest his cheek against Jason’s head. He stares off to the side as Jason’s arms come to wrap around his body, holding him close. Tim lightly traces his fingers down Jason’s spine, running slowly up and down the ridges. “It doesn’t matter what I think of you. It’s what you think of yourself that’s important Jason. You need to be proud of yourself, and you should be. You need to look at who you are, and you need to tell yourself you’re proud of who you’ve become, or who you’re working toward being.”

Jason lifts his head, pulling back enough that Tim has to sit back and look down at him. Jason searches Tim’s face as he rubs his thumbs into Tim’s hips. “Is that what you tell yourself?”

Tim drops his gaze, keeping one hand on the back of Jason’s neck while he runs the other down Jason’s chest. He traces over a faded scar, too close to where his heart beats under his skin. “It’d be pretty hypocritical of me to tell you to be proud of yourself if I wasn’t proud of who I am.”

“But are you?”

“Not always. Bruce always told me I could do better, I tried his way, it nearly destroyed me. I had to be worse to be better. Sometimes I hate that.” Tim shrugs as he meets Jason’s stare again.

“Why? He wanted you to be better, you did the best you could, and it was more than he ever could do. You beat him, Tim. You did better than he probably ever thought you could do. You’re better than him, you’re better than me. So you had to get your hands dirty to do it, so what? He said you could do better, he didn’t say you had to be a goody-two-shoes to do it.” Jason tips his head back a little as he shifts to slump more in his chair. He shifts Tim on his lap, sitting him better on his waist. Tim’s lip curls up into a weak smile.

“That could go for you too, you know? You did what Bruce couldn’t, and it worked out being the best way to do it.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Jason assures. He manages to return Tim’s smile.

“I don’t doubt for a second that you could have, it just would’ve taken a lot longer.” Tim smirks as he holds his hands against Jason’s shoulders. Jason shakes his head lightly as he continues to stare up at Tim with nothing but admiration.

Tim’s smile softens and he leans down to press their lips together. Jason pushes his body more into Tim’s, his hold on Tim’s small frame tightening like maybe Tim would want to run away. Tim relaxes in Jason’s hold, tangling a hand in Jason’s hair again to hold him there a moment longer. When they part, Jason’s instantly tilting his head so he can press his lips to the side of Tim’s jaw. Tim keeps massaging Jason’s scalp with his fingers as he lets his eyes slide closed. “Don’t get too carried away, you’ve got somewhere to be in an hour.”

“Since when have we needed an hour?” Jason asks, lifting his head to give Tim a challenging look. Tim scoffs and slouches further in Jason’s lap.

“Since you decided that you’d bring your soft side to bed.” Tim offers. He bites back his smile as Jason’s hands run down his back and under the backs of his thighs.

“I don’t have to.” Jason sits up straighter in the chair and Tim instinctively wraps his arms around Jason’s neck tighter. Tim clicks his tongue as he lets out a small scoff.

“Yeah, sure Jay. I’ll believe it when I see it.” He shakes his head lightly, earning himself a small smirk from Jason. He tightens his hold on Tim as he stands up, hoisting Tim up slightly to hold him better against his body. Tim wraps his legs around Jason’s waist as he lightly digs his nails into Jason’s skin just because he wants to. Jason hums, pressing another kiss to Tim’s jaw as he starts to walk them through to Tim’s bedroom.

“Remember, you asked for it,” Jason mumbles before he drops Tim down onto his bed, crawling over his body to box him in against the mattress. Tim smirks up at him as he lets his legs fall open, the perfect space for Jason to slide into as he leans down to kiss Tim again.

Tim still doesn’t believe him. Even before he knew the Knight was Jason, he’d figured out that he had a soft spot for him. That hadn’t changed at all. Jason was more protective of him than Tim could ever fathom someone ever being. Jason cared more than Tim thought he ever would. From the start, Jason’s been gentle with him, even when Tim had expected him to be nothing but rough. Jason had surprised him a lot with many things, and sex was no exception.

“Hey,” Jason mumbles as he pulls back to reach up and poke Tim’s nose. “Get out of your own head, Drake.”

“Give me something else to think about then, Todd.” Tim challenges and Jason’s lip curves into a smirk. He ducks his head to kiss Tim again before he pushes himself away from Tim’s body and sits up. He runs his hands down Tim’s chest, thumbs trailing over the lines of his covered muscles until his hands reach the hem of Tim’s pants.

Tim easily pushes his hips up from the bed so that Jason can slide his pants down his legs. Jason leans over Tim’s body again as soon as he’s removed the clothing, tilting his head to kiss Tim again. The kiss is soft, causing Tim to chuckle lightly because, despite Jason’s statement, he clearly wasn’t fully capable of being rough with Tim. Jason makes a noise against Tim’s lips as his hand finds it’s way over Tim’s thigh and to his semi-hard cock. Jason breaks the kiss, letting Tim’s soft moan fall free. Jason pushes himself back down Tim’s body and situates himself between Tim’s legs as he strokes Tim’s cock slowly. He lowers his head and nips Tim’s thighs, causing Tim to twitch and hiss at the slight sting of Jason’s teeth bruising his skin.

“Grab the lube for me?” Jason asks as he turns his head to the side and licks a thick stripe up the side of Tim’s cock. Tim’s toes curl at the feeling as he twists his torso and reaches over for the bedside drawers.

It takes a bit of fumbling, not at all helped by the fact that Jason continues to tease his cock with his tongue, but Tim finally locates the bottle and moves back into his spot more comfortably. He passes it to Jason as the older makes a sound of thanks, the head of Tim’s cock between his lips preventing him from being able to speak properly. Tim licks his lips and rests back on his elbows as he watches Jason.

Jason pops open the cap on the lube and coats up his fingers as he keeps his mouth busy with Tim’s cock. He gives it a moment to warm on his fingers before he presses his hand between Tim’s legs and circles the digits over Tim’s rim. He doesn’t tease Tim for too long before he slowly slides one finger fully inside Tim’s body. Tim tips his head back, letting out a small sigh at the familiar stretch. Jason swallows around the head of his cock before he slowly starts to bob his head back and forth.

“Jay…” Tim pants softly, trying not to fidget too much and disturb Jason’s rhythm. Jason hums around Tim’s cock again, the vibrations bringing more pleasure to the younger as he slowly starts to fuck Tim on his finger.

Jason sucks Tim’s cock until he’s fully hard and leaking pre-come against his tongue, the taste nowhere near sweet but something Jason loves. He works another finger into Tim’s hole alongside the first and scissors him open with them. He curls them every so often and teases Tim’s prostate, getting small mewls from Tim. Jason pulls off Tim’s cock with a wet sound, panting softly as he regains his breath, lifting his gaze to watch Tim as he continues to finger him open.

“Such a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” Jason praises as he crooks his fingers deeper into Tim’s body, and now that Jason’s mouth isn’t over his cock, Tim allows his hips to thrust upward into the feeling. Tim bites his bottom lip, his head still tipped back as he makes another small noise of pleasure. Jason chuckles softly and turns his head into Tim’s thigh and nips at his pale skin again. “You ready?”

Tim gives a small nod, opening his eyes to reveal how hazy they are with lust. Jason pushes himself up on his knees again and leans over Tim, kissing him breathless as he fingers him just a little more. Tim wraps his arms around Jason’s neck and moans into the kiss as he rolls his hips forcefully down onto Jason’s intruding fingers.

Tim pulls back first, pushing lightly at Jason’s bare chest before he shifts himself. Jason retracts his fingers and allows Tim to turn around and get himself on his hands and knees. If that’s how Tim wanted to be, Jason wasn’t going to stop him. As soon as he's removed his underwear, Jason fits his hips against Tim’s ass, grinding his cock against the younger as he grips Tim’s hips firmly in his hands. Tim reaches over for the drawers again and picks up the condom he’d retrieved with the lube, ripping the packet open with his teeth before he passes it to Jason. As soon as it’s on and Jason’s lubed himself up, he presses the head of his cock to Tim’s hole.

“Ready?”

“My god Jay, yes. What happened to being rough?” Tim turns his head to look over his shoulder. Jason rolls his eyes and, keeping one hand on Tim’s hip as the other rubs over Tim’s covered back and grip his shoulder, pushes his cock into Tim’s body.

“Rough doesn’t mean I can’t check in on you.” Jason mumbles.

“The only rough thing you’ve done is bite me, and at this point, that’s pretty vanilla too.” Tim sighs, his breath hitching slightly as he’s filled up. Jason bottoms out, keeping his hips firmly pressed to Tim’s as he licks his lips. His eyes fall closed at the tight feeling of Tim’s body around him, so familiar and warm.

“You should watch your mouth Drake, you might just ask for something you’re not ready for.” Jason purrs into Tim’s ear as he pulls his hips back. He slams back into Tim’s body before Tim can come up with a witty remark. Tim’s back arches as he cries out. Jason smirks and continues to build up a fast and semi-rough pace.

“Fuck.” Tim’s head dips forward and his eyes fall closed as he lets the pleasure Jason brings to his body take over him. He focuses solely on the feeling, blocking out any other thoughts. Jason’s grip tightens on Tim’s hip as he thrusts into him, watching as Tim starts to push his hips back to meet Jason’s thrusts.

“So tight baby.” Jason praises around a moan. Tim bites his bottom lip and purposely clenches around Jason’s cock. Jason growls softly. He balls up Tim’s shirt in his fist and tugs on it, forcing Tim’s back to arch and for him to lift his head as Jason holds it firmly in place. Tim moans at the strain it puts on his spine, the collar of his shirt digging into his throat and making it harder to breathe. He turns his head slightly to get a look at Jason over his shoulder.

Jason pounds into him, the movements so rough and forceful that his hips bounce off of Tim’s own every time he slams back into him. Tim can’t stop moaning and panting, his eyes rolling back into his head as the lack of oxygen from his shirt choking him out starts to make him light-headed. His hands scrabble around in the sheets, trying and failing to find a proper grip for him to ground himself with. Jason leans over into Tim’s back and lightly bites the side of his neck, his teeth bruising the skin as Tim’s body is jolted against his own. Tim makes a weak noise and Jason drops his grip on Tim’s shirt. Tim falls forward against the bed, moaning louder as he manages to catch his breath. He presses the side of his face into the bed as Jason continues to fuck him.

“O-oh God.” Tim whimpers softly, his fists balled tightly in the sheets as he lays mostly boneless against the bed. Jason smirks, his grip on Tim’s hips the only thing keeping him up. He slides his hand under Tim’s belly and finds his cock, gripping it tightly as he gives it a firm stroke. The head is wet with pre-come, dribbling down the shaft slightly.

“Look at you, you’re so ready to come for me, aren’t you?” Jason hums lightly. Tim whimpers again and gives a weak nod against the bed, his eyes unfocused as he tries to meet Jason’s gaze. Jason chuckles and suddenly stops his movements. Tim lets out a distressed sound, the coil in his gut so tight he feels like he could pass out. Jason pulls out and pats Tim’s bruised thigh. “Roll over for me baby.”

Tim mostly just flops down onto the bed now that Jason didn’t have hold of him. He awkwardly squirms a little so that he can turn over, laying out on his back and spreading his legs instantly. Jason hums in approval as he pulls Tim’s hips back against his own. He thrusts back inside Tim as he takes hold of the youngers cock and starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Tim’s head tips back, a broken moan falling past his lips. Jason runs his other hand under Tim’s shirt, pushing it up Tim’s chest to reveal more pale skin to him. He presses his palm firmly against Tim’s chest, giving himself a little more elevation as he pounds Tim’s ass hard.

“J-Ja-son-” Tim cries out softly and Jason smirks at the sound of it.

“Come for me, baby.” Jason purrs. Tim’s arms fly up to grip the sheets on either side of his head, his back arching as he thrusts his hips up into Jason’s hand desperately.

Tim cries out again, his muscles going taught for a few seconds before they snap back into being completely lax as he comes over his stomach and chest. Jason pushes his shirt up further to prevent it from getting dirty, smirking softly to himself with a moan getting caught in the back of his throat as he watches Tim. He strokes Tim through it, his thrusts slowing slightly but the force behind them staying solid. Tim lets out a shaky breath, his body shivering in Jason’s palms as the waves of his orgasm start to calm down. Jason releases his cock, running his hand through the mess on Tim’s skin. Tim’s eyes blink open and he instantly opens his mouth when Jason lifts his hand and holds his come coated fingers up for him. Tim suckles on them with a softness that feels out of place with how hard Jason continues to pound him. It makes Jason’s cock twitch aggressively inside Tim’s hole.

“Jay…” Tim sighs, licking come from his bottom lip as he stares down at Jason with hooded eyes. Jason curses softly and leans down to kiss Tim forcefully, licking the taste of Tim’s come from his mouth as he pulls out again. He manages to wrangle the condom off as he shifts himself to straddle Tim’s waist. He sits up straighter as he jerks himself off, harder and faster than he did Tim, his other hand falling to cup his balls. He pants heavily, chest heaving roughly.

Tim sucks on his own finger, watching Jason with such an innocence on his face that Jason’s surprised the sight alone doesn’t have him blowing his load. Tim drops his hand down their bodies once he deems his finger slick enough and easily slides his finger into Jason still loose hole. That was the great thing about Jason, he felt tight during but always managed to stay relatively loose hours after the deed. Tim pressed his finger deep into Jason’s body, curling it to tease at his prostate, though the angle makes it a little hard to hit the spot. Jason’s head tips back, his hips rolling down onto Tim’s hand as he pants softly from the added stimulation. It doesn’t take much with Tim’s finger inside him for him to get off. He comes with a small noise getting caught in his throat, something like a whimper as his cock spurts over Tim’s body. Tim licks his lips and slowly eases up on fucking Jason with his finger until he can slowly pull back. Jason lets out a heavy sigh and slumps slightly, sitting himself on Tim’s lap.

“Fuck.” He sighs, tipping his head forward to get a look at the mess he’d made of Tim’s body. Tim smirks up at him, closing his eyes as he lets out his own sigh. Jason runs his fingers through the mess on Tim’s belly, collecting up their come and licking his fingers clean. When Tim opens his eyes he gives a small chuckle at the sight.

“Want some help with that?” He asks in a suggestive tone. Jason makes a small humming noise as he slowly shifts himself from Tim’s lap and leans over his body again.

“I’ve got this.” Jason offers as he licks over Tim’s belly. Tim drops his clean hand down to run his fingers through Jason’s hair, a soft smile on his lips.

Jason cleans up most of the mess, but there’s only so much of the taste of come that he can take. Tim pulls his shirt off and uses it as a rag, despite Jason’s earlier attempts to keep it clean. Jason throws the shirt to the floor once they’re both as come free as the shirt can get them. He lets out a heavy sigh as he turns to his side and lays down beside Tim, resting his hand against Tim’s chest. Tim covers his hand with his own, tilting his head to the side to offer Jason a soft smile.

“Was that rough enough for you?” Jason asks with a raised eyebrow. Tim snorts.

“Could have been better.”

“I choked you with your shirt Drake, what more do you want from me?” Jason huffs. Tim chuckles and rolls onto his own side so that he’s facing Jason properly.

“It was enough, I know my ass is gonna be complaining for a while.” Tim offers with a cheeky smirk. Jason lifts his hand to push back some of Tim’s hair from his face.

“Now you know how I feel.”

Tim chuckles again and tips his head a little more. “You’re not really complaining. You like it when I’m rough with you.”

“A little warning wouldn’t hurt though.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Tim teases.

“You’re a shithead.”

They fall silent for a moment. Jason knows he should get up, that he has somewhere the Knight needs to be soon and that he can’t ignore it. But right now, he just wants to be able to share this moment a little longer with Tim. Tim’s eyes are soft, the haze from them gone as he stares at Jason’s face. He lifts his hand and lightly rests his palm against Jason’s cheek, his thumb stroking over the scar in Jason’s skin. Jason takes Tim’s hand in his own and pulls it away from his face, dropping his gaze. Tim swallows thickly, Jason hears the click of his throat. He pushes forward and leans into Jason, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the scar.

“I hate it,” Jason mumbles, closing his eyes when Tim drops his head back to look at him. He keeps Tim’s hand in his own, locking their fingers together.

“I know you do, I’m sorry,” Tim whispers. Jason shakes his head softly with a small sigh.

“It’s his brand… it’s like I’m… I’ll never be able to escape it.” Jason opens his eyes, lifting his gaze to meet Tim’s. He knows the sadness in Tim’s eyes is mirrored in his own.

“…look at it this way, it could stand for Jason. You belong to yourself, you’re your own man.” Tim offers, sounding unsure. Jason manages a weak smile.

“Let’s be honest, we both know I belong to you.”

Tim snorts softly and gives a light shake of his head. He tilts his chin up so that he can press another soft kiss to Jason’s lips. “Don’t forget it.” He mumbles against Jason’s mouth, his lips brushing against Jason’s own.

“Never.” Jason whispers before he closes what little gap there is between them and kisses Tim firmly.

Tim made Jason whole again, Jason’s heart belonged to the younger. There was nowhere else he’d rather be, no one else he’d want to be with. He loved Tim, and even though he never said it, he had a feeling Tim knew. And he knew that Tim loved him.

They were partners, nothing was going to separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
